In My Dreams
by Marie J.W
Summary: Completed: Pluto is getting tired of Serena and Darien taking their time getting together so she comes up with a plan to put them together.
1. Prologue

Title: In My Dreams  
Author: Marie J.W.  
Chapter: Prologue  
Rated: PG  
Email: angellady41@hotmail.com  
URL: www.geocities.com/mariejwfanfics  
Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon!  
  
Hello! It seems like I never run out of Sailor Moon ideas, doesn't it?   
Well, this is another novel... a first season. In this story Pluto has an   
idea to put Serena and Darien together... unfortunately she means in an...   
imaginary sense, which could cause some major problems for the young   
couple. Well, I won't spoil it but you have to promise to read this!   
It's good!  
  
Note: I WILL finish "The Return of T.S.S." and "Held Prisoner", I promise!   
I just HAVE to write this story! It's been floating around my mind of days.  
  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
  
I dig out my trusty guidebook and run my index finger over the white and   
black pages. I've had enough waiting for them to get together! They fight,   
they play tag, and then they declare the game is over with silence! I won't   
have it! I'm too old to be waiting and watching their lives pass before   
their eyes!  
"They just need a little nudge, that's all." I flip the page and my eyes   
light up. Of course! I'm soooo good! I smile evilly to myself and grab my   
Time Staff. I don't normally use it for these kinds of things but this once   
I'm sure won't matter. I listen for any interruptions. There's none. Just   
the peaceful quiet that could easily be broken by a pin dropping.  
I close my eyes and concentrate on my design. My emblem on my forehead   
gets warm and I know it's working.  
A room, oh, lets make it an old room... the kind where it looks like friends   
have met there for years. I can picture it in my mind. Only small lamps on a   
few small round tables light the tiny room. A large old fashions armchair   
sits in the corner... and another large loveseat sits against the wall. There's   
no TV, of course, that would be too distracting. There's only a fireplace   
and some puzzles piled up against the wall near the armchair. Yes, this   
is perfect. Dim the lights a little; it can't be too bright. Oh, and I   
can't forget the soft brown carpet with the dark maroon rug covering the   
space between the two sofa's. Yes, I think they would be quite   
comfortable here.  
This would be the perfect setting for their shared dream...  
  
  
""To Be Continued""  
  
Did I intrigue you? Are you curious to see what happens? Goodness, I hope   
you are! ::Marie grins:: Aren't I weird?  
EMAIL!  
  
Thanks for Read'in! 


	2. Chapter One

Title: In My Dreams  
Author: Marie J.W.  
Chapter: One  
Rated: PG  
Email: angellady41@hotmail.com  
  
Didn't let you wait to long for this chapter, did I? Well, I hope   
minna-chan likes it! It's good; I told you it would be good! If it's not...   
THEN I'll NOT tell you, Kay?  
Good.  
Read on!  
  
""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
  
  
"Andrew, you should be more careful around your supposed friend..."   
Serena said in a low voice, "He could turn on you."  
Andrew smiled, "I'll just have to be careful then. But I don't see why   
you're not careful."  
"I like to live dangerously! Ya know, on the wild side." Serena looked   
around the room suspiciously before turning back to Andrew who was watching   
her with amusement, "It's amazing he's not here yet. I must have scared him   
off with my amazing talents!" Serena giggled to herself.  
Andrew looked at his watch with some worry. He was usually here by now.   
What was taking him?  
"Ooo... there he is! Talking to Ray that bastered!" Serena growled.  
Andrew looked through the arcade window. Darien was talking civilly to Ray   
just like a normal person.  
"Jealous, Serena?" Andrew joked.  
Serena spun around on the stool, "As if! He can do what he likes as long as   
he stays away from MY friends." She crossed her arms over her chest and   
closed her eyes.  
The arcade doors opened with a tinkling bell. Serena opened her eyes   
and watched Ray come in with Darien. Darien smiled... HE ACTUALLY SMILED!   
Serena fumed. He had NO right to be happy if she wasn't! 'Oh, that sounds   
good, Serena, real good.' Deciding to be her usually good self she turned   
around and smiled pleasantly at Andrew, "Shake, please?"  
  
"Do you know how much fat you're going to gain by drinking so many   
shakes, Meatball head?" Darien's voice came from just behind her.  
"No, I have no IDEA, because if I did I wouldn't eat it."  
"It-"  
Serena spun around surprising him, "Don't even say it! I don't want to know   
and you VERY WELL know that!"  
Andrew sighed and slid her a shake. Serena turned back around and sipped   
her drink, trying to calm down before she exploded. 'One'... sip...   
'two'... sip... 'three'... sip... 'almost there'... sip...  
Serena sighed as she started to calm down. Much better.  
  
Darien smiled and sat down next to her, "You know, Ray was telling me that   
you liked to play Frisbee..."  
"So?"  
The dark haired man shifted towards her, "How about a game of it?"  
Serena looked at him from the side of her eye, "Why would you want to play   
with me... and why Frisbee?"  
Darien leaned away from her and shrugged his shoulders, "So I guess that   
means you're not up for the challenge then..."  
"What?" Serena turned fully towards him, "I never said that! You're on!   
Serena Tsukino never backs down from a challenge! You just wait, buddy,   
I'm going to kick your ass!"  
The stupid man had the nerve enough to laugh! 'Ooo... just wait until I hit   
him with my Frisbee... or better yet a Tiara...' Serena giggled inwardly   
to herself. What a delightful idea.  
  
"Good, then the sport is on!" Darien smiled at Andrew who was looking at   
him oddly, "I need a chocolate shake, Drew!"  
"Did I just miss something..." Andrew leaned forward, "or did you   
just challenge Serena to a Frisbee tournament?"  
"You can come and watch if you like or-"  
"Yes! Andrew you can come too along with the girls! This will be fun!"  
Darien blanched, "I thought-"  
"You thought what? When I win I want to have some witnesses!"  
Andrew smiled, "I'll get that chocolate shake, you're going to need it."  
  
  
  
In front of a bunch of girls... How had he gotten into this mess? He was  
a collage student for goodness sakes; you would think a man would have a   
little sense not to get into these kinds of situations!  
"Frisbee can't be too much harder then Target..." Darien hoped to himself   
as he swallowed a big gulp of lemonade.  
Serena sat with the girls happy as ever, eating pies, cookies and muffins   
that her friend Lita brought. Wasn't she in the least bit nervous? Darien   
glared at her. He was 'going' to win if it was the last thing he did on   
this sweet earth! He wasn't going to be beaten by a fifteen-year-old child!  
Leaning against a large tree, he watched the girls with bitterness.   
Did they always have to huddle around each other like that?  
"Hey, Dar!"  
Darien stood and sighed with relief at the sight of Andrew. His best   
friend walked up to him, "So, did I miss anything?"  
"No. They're just gossiping."  
Andrew chuckled, "Sounds like you're feeling a little down. Maybe if   
you're not too sure of you're self you should back out of your little bet."  
"I didn't make a bet."  
"Challenge then.  
"Whatever."  
Andrew lifted an eyebrow, "What is eating you? If it's not the game then   
what is it?"  
"Nothing... I'll get over it." Darien walked up to the girls, "Ready,   
Meatball head?"  
Serena looked up and glared at him, "Stop calling me that!"  
Lita and the rest of the girls stood up. "She's ready."  
  
  
Darien went first since he insisted. Serena only shrugged her shoulders at   
his demand.  
"Go ahead."  
The girls and Andrew stood around to two to make sure if it got away they   
would catch it. The most of the girls were on Darien's side.  
Darien threw the disk and it went flying. Serena ran back a few steps   
and caught it before throwing it steadily back to Darien. Darien caught   
it and threw it back. So, for the first half of the game both went pretty   
light on each other. Of course, that 'I'm hiding something' smile was   
killing him the whole time. Whenever he caught it she would give it to him.   
He hated that look!  
"Let's give this game a little smoke, Kay?" Serena easily balanced the   
Frisbee on all five of her finger tips and threw it towards Darien. The   
Frisbee went high above his head.  
Darien ran backwards, trying to catch it before it landed. He fell on his   
rear end and did a backwards summersault that did NOT feel good!  
Serena laughed from her spot, "You should have seen you're face!" She   
giggled hard and landed on her own rear end.  
Darien glared hard at her. The worst thing she could have done was laugh   
at him! He hated being laughed at! It was worse then being sick!  
"Here ya go." Lita put the hateful Frisbee in his face. He grabbed it and   
stood up, trying to maintain any kind of dignity. What was with that thing   
she did with her fingers? Darien shook his head and threw the Frisbee before   
she was even ready for it; it hit her strait in the forehead. She sat   
there stunned before biting her bottom lip, "That huuuurt!" She began to   
wail as tears spilled down her cheeks. Darien sighed in frustration! The   
power of a girl was awful! Whoever gave them such an awful power was crazy.  
The girls glared at him before running over to their friend. He wasn't in   
the least repentant. The Frisbee couldn't have hit her THAT hard as to make   
her cry. He was sure she was putting on an act.   
Andrew stood next to him, "You should go apologize to her."  
Darien glanced at Andrew but didn't move or say a word.  
"Darien..." Andrew almost demanded.  
Darien sighed, "Fine... I'll say something." He walked over to Serena   
and squatted down, "Next time watch for the Frisbee, Meatball head."  
"You... you... you... JERK!" She stuttered, "You hit me with it!"  
"So since you got a hurt you're going to quit? Shame on you, Meatball head." Darien clicked his tongue.  
Serena's tears stopped as she glared hatefully at him, "I'm not a baby!   
Give me that Frisbee! Where's the Frisbee?"  
The girls reluctantly moved away from their friend to find it.  
"You just wait!" Serena stood up, "I'm going to get you good!"  
  
She did.  
  
She really did.  
  
Andrew warned him but he didn't listen. In the end Meatball head won the   
stupid game! How in the heck did she get so good at it? He'd never seen or   
heard of her playing the dreadful game. What did she do? Play it in her   
sleep when she wouldn't benefit from the exercise?  
Darien launched onto his bed and sighed heavily, "Note to Darien,   
never challenge Meatball head at Frisbee again." Dang! I hate that girl!   
She made me look like a doll running around in all different directions!   
She deserved that hit on the head! Blasted girl!  
  
Darien stared at his alarm clock. 9:45pm. How long was he walking around   
town after the game? Five hours?! The young man groaned and rolled over on   
his back, "I need a shower... and I need a cup of hot chocolate... and I   
need lots of sleep..." Darien trailed off as his eyes closed. Another   
dream... with the same princess... That's what he needed.  
  
  
  
Serena smiled the rest of the day. Even Ray couldn't get her spirits down.   
Yes, she was on cloud nine! She BEAT Darien at Frisbee! Was she good or WAS   
she good?  
The blonde girl squealed to herself as she jumped on the bed, "Luna, you   
should have seen the way he danced around the park! I swear he looked like   
a fox trying to catch a bunny!" Serena hugged a pillow to her chest and   
giggled.  
Luna rolled her eyes, "Honestly, Serena! Have you no feelings for Darien   
at all?"  
"He deserved it! He hit me in the head!" Serena cried. She rubbed her   
forehead for effect.  
"And I'm sure you wailed to the girls all about it... but I'm not going to   
sit and listen to your over reactive mind. You should be thinking more   
about finding the Princess not wailing and playing games that you shouldn't ."  
"Just 'cause I'm a scout doesn't mean that I can't have a little bit of fun!"  
"All you have is fun! You need to be more serious! The scouts and   
yourself haven't practiced in weeks. You're not going to be ready when a   
youmma appears."  
"Yada, yada..." Serena waved her hand, "I've heard all of that before,   
Luna." She bent her head down to the cat's level, "You talk about it ALL   
the time!" She jumped off the bed and dressed for bed.  
Luna glared at her ward before jumping off the bed and up onto the window   
ceil, "I'm going to talk to someone sensible... don't wait up for me." With   
that the cat leapt out of the window.  
Serena sighed, "Thank goodness." She jumped into bed and replayed the   
whole afternoon playing Frisbee. She giggled again before falling back   
and covering her pink bunny blanket over her and up to her chin.  
It was a while before she finally got to sleep...  
  
  
  
"What kind of dream is this?" Sitting on a large old armchair, Darien   
asked himself, "It doesn't even feel like a dream." He pinched himself   
but nothing changed.  
The place was a little dusty and dim and it made him want to jump up and   
clean the dust off the furniture. How could anyone live in a place like   
this?  
Darien sighed and continued to look around the small but comfy room.   
Everything looked antique and well used but not damaged.  
Where was his Princess that he dreamed of every night and where was he?   
There was no one there but him... So, what was the purpose of this dream?   
He scratched his head, "Maybe this isn't a dream... But it has to be! I have   
no idea how I got here!" He was soon becoming frustrated. He was well aware   
that he was consciously awake... but yet it seemed that his body was   
asleep. Usually when he had his dreams everything was shady... not quite   
in focus. Here, everything was detailed and defined. What a strange   
dream...  
"Wow!"  
Darien jumped up at the sound of another person's voice. He looked around   
the room until he spotted another figure. He couldn't see the face but he   
could see her figure quite well.  
"Who are you?" She asked him as she approached.  
Darien looked behind him then back at her, "Is this a dream?"  
"Of course it is! I'm dreaming!" the girl bounced up to him then sat down   
on the love seat, "What are we to do here?"  
Darien slowly sat back down as he stared at her. He still couldn't see   
her face... only an outline. Did he look the same to her?  
"Can you... see my face?"  
The girl tipped her head to the side and squinted her eyes, "No..."  
Darien sat back in his chair in thought, "This is a dream... my dream...   
so what are you doing here and what is your significance?"  
"What? This is my dream! And I am why it's here! If I weren't dreaming then   
you wouldn't exist!"  
"Hardly. I've been sitting here for at least a half hour."  
"Yeah, you just say that because this is just a dream and I can imagine   
anything in this brain of mine."  
Darien sighed, "This is my dream."  
"Not."  
"To."  
"Not."  
"To.  
"Not!"  
"To- Okay, have it your way! But I refuse to think differently."  
"Fine, think whatever you want as long as I don't have to listen to it."  
Silence.  
The girl crossed her legs and looked around the room. Darien cleared his   
throat and looked down at his lap. He picked off some imaginary lint   
before looking back up at the girl. The girl was looking at him, or at   
least facing him.  
"I usually don't have dreams like this..." She looked around the room to   
prove her point, "I usually dream about... guys, bunnies or strange   
fairytales, nothing so... serious as this."  
Darien couldn't imagine dreaming about any of the three she mentioned.   
But he did agree with her that this was quite odd.  
"How old are you?" She stared at him all of a sudden.  
Darien lifted an eye brow, "Nineteen, why?"  
She shrugged, "I guess I just like to know how old the guys are in my dreams."  
"What about you?"  
"Fifteen. I'll be sixteen next month."  
Darien nodded. The information wasn't really that important to him. This dream would be over by morning and he would never have it again.  
  
  
Serena watched the man across from her. His form seemed familiar somehow.   
She shook that thought off. What a odd dream thought... They were just   
sitting here, with hardly any conversation or action. It was almost like   
they both had minds of their own. Serena was used to dreams where anything   
could happen. You could start flying if the dream so happened to take you   
there.  
"Well, if we're going to sit here... for a long time, then I guess we   
better say something."  
The man just looked at her. What was wrong with him?  
"Talk about what?"  
"Well, I don't know!" She flew her hands up, "What do you like to do?"  
"Read."  
"What do you want to be when you grow up?"  
"A doctor."  
"What do you like to eat?"  
"Chocolate."  
"Am I going to ask all the questions?"  
Silence.  
"What is your favorite movie?"  
Serena smiled, "Sleeping Beauty."  
"A Disney Movie?"  
"Of course." She defended herself, "No one is EVER too old to watch   
Disney movies!"  
The man chuckled, "Okay..."  
"What's that supposed to mean? It's true!"  
"Whatever you say!"  
"Ooo. You're going to make this difficult. You can not tell me that you   
have never watched a Disney movie since you turned... ah... thirteen."  
"I can and I will."  
"You've NEVER watched a Disney movie?"  
"No."  
"How terrible!"  
The man laughed, "Really?"  
"Yes! That's the worst thing I've ever heard!"  
  
  
"*"*"*"  
  
This is great! They're getting along wonderfully! Now they just need a   
'little' time and Walla they'll be together in NO time at all. I smiled   
with satisfaction. How nice it is to know you've done a good job.  
  
"*"*"*"  
  
"You have to promise to watch at least ONE Disney movie!" The girl   
demanded. Darien smiled. What an odd girl and what a strange dream;   
a girl demanding him to watch a movie instead of finding crystals.   
That's not an every night occurrence.  
  
  
  
""To Be Continued""  
  
  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
  
Well? What'cha think? I hope everyone likes how it's going so far, if   
you don't... ::Marie sticks her tongue out:: fine, be that way!  
EMAIL! I need lots of email!   
  
Thanks for Read'in! 


	3. Chapter Two

Title: In My Dreams  
Author: Marie J.W.  
Chapter: Two  
Rated: PG  
Email: angellady41@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"Who's your favorite actor?" Lita passed a small blue ball to Mina.  
Mina caught it, "Actress... and it's Ali Snow."  
"Who's Ali Snow?" Ray set more paper plates on their blanket.  
"She played on An Army Tale... It was sooo romantic!"  
Ray rolled her eyes, "I thought that movie was over exagerated. None of that stuff would have happened in real life!"  
"Would too!"  
Mina was about to throw the ball to Serena but stopped when she saw Serena licking her sticky fingers.  
"Serena?"  
"Um?" She stopped and looked at her friend,   
"The ball?"  
"Hold on... Ray do you have a napkin? This pie won't come off!"  
Ray tossed her one and Serena quickly wipped off her fingers before grabbing the ball.  
"Who do you have a crush on?"  
"Andrew!" Serena quickly supplied.  
"Hey! Andrew's mine!" Lita put in with a playful glare.  
Serena stuck her tounge out at Lita.  
"Hey, guys, isn't that Darien?" Ray looked over Serena's head.  
Serena and the girls turned around. Sure enough Darien Chiba was walking by the lake with a book under his arm. He looked deep in thought.  
"He's probably still griving over his loss." Serena snickered.  
"Serena!" Ray scowled.  
"Well he did lose! It was his own fault that he was feeling so confident with a game he never played."  
"You never played the game either until you became Sailor Moon." Ray defended.  
Serena ignored Ray and picked up another piece of pie with one hand. In the other, she still held the ball.  
"Are we going to continue this game?" Lita asked.  
"Why don't we ask Darien to join us?" Ray pushed herself up on her knees, "I bet he would love your cooking, Lita!"  
Lita gave a small smile, "Well..."  
"Lita! We can't do that. He's the EMEMY."  
Mina rolled her eyes and took Serena's head in her hands and made her face the dark haired man, "Does he 'really' look like an ememy, Serena? No. He looks like a gorgous young man that needs some company."  
Serena pulled herself away from Mina, "As if! He'll just tease me!" She sniffed hoping the girls would have sympathy on her. They didn't.  
Ray jumped up, "I'll be right back, guys." She ran off towards Darien. Serena watched as the black haired girl stopped in front of Darien and started talking to him. She pointed towards the girls and Serena quickly turned around so as not to be caught staring.  
When she thought it was safe, she turned back around only to see Ray walking back with Darien.  
"Oh... no..." Serena groaned.  
"Cool it, Serena." Lita teased, "He won't be that bad."  
"You're not the one on the other end of the stick."  
  
"Hello, Darien."  
"Hey, Darien!"  
Amy and Mina smiled brightly at the tall man. Serena mumbled to herself how horrible this situation was and kept her head down.  
"Hello, ladies... and Meatball head." He quickly added.  
Serena lifted her head up and glared at him, "I refuse to have him sit here!"  
Ray glared at Serena, "Serena... cool it!"  
Darien sat down between Serena and Ray with his book on his lap.  
Serena pointedly looked away from Darien and at the pie in her hand. It was starting to feel gooy against her fingers.  
"What were you doing all by yourself, Darien? Where's Andrew?" Lita asked.  
"He has work. I just thought a walk would do me good."  
"Obviously, it didn't." Serena mumbled but Darien heard her. He gave her a instant glare before turning back to Lita.  
"Hungry? We were just starting on desert but there's some sandwiches left if you want some."  
"Great."  
They girls sat and ate happily with Darien... all but one anyway. Serena eventually ate her pie but by then her hand was majorly stickly. She licked the sugary apple pie filling off each of her fingers one by one then she started licking her palm. A napkin definatlly wasn't going to take all this off.  
Darien watched Serena from the corner of his eye. Serena was licking her hand like a cat, her pink tounge ducking in and out with smooth movement. Was it getting hotter out here or was it just him? He swallowed hard and tried to keep his eyes off of Serena. Strangely enough her cleaning her hand with her tounge was very... arousing.  
"How is school?" Amy asked him.  
Darien shrugged his shoulders, "Good... School is what school is." He glanced at Serena, "How... how is school for you?"  
Amy smiled brightly, "Wonderful, I actually caught up with my goal."  
"Goal?"  
"Yes, I'm seven chapters ahead."  
Darien lifted an eye brow in amazement. Boy, was she dedicated to her studies.  
"Why are we talking about school, Amy?" Serena leaned over and grabbed a napkin to wipe the few remaining stickly spots off her hand, "It's so depressing!"  
"Fine, you pick a subject." Lita stuffed a cookie in her mouth.  
"Favorite movies!"  
"Titantic!" Mina raised her hand.  
"Sleepless in Seattle." Lita leaned back on her hands and sighed.  
"The Princess of Caraboo." Ray informed.  
Amy looked thoughtful, "Cast Away."  
"What? Amy, that movie was so boring!" Serena protested.  
"I don't think so, it had a moral to it. And imagine what that man went through! It's amazing how anyone could come up with such an inspiring movie!"  
Serena sighed, "Okay, have it your way. My favorite movie is Sleeping Beauty!"  
Darien's attention snapped to Serena, "Sleeping Beauty, huh?"  
"Yeah? What of it?" She challenged.  
"Nothing." Darien looked amused.  
Serena wrinkled her nose at him then asked, "What about you? What's your favorite movie."  
"I don't have one... in particualar."  
"I told you he was dense."  
"Dense?" Darien questioned, "I'm not dense. Not seeing certain movies doesn't make you dense."  
"It does too!"  
"What? In the book of Meatball head?"  
"Yea-Hey!" Serena glared at him hard, "At least I have a good perspective on things! Imagine if no one watched movies!"  
"Yes, the horror!" Darien mocked.  
Serena punched him in the arm.  
"Darien is right, Serena. Just think back to the times when television and movies didn't exsist."  
Serena frowned, "Yes, but they all died! Doesn't that tell you something?"  
Darien and Amy groaned.  
"Ya know what?!" Serena nearly jumped in his face, "If you've never seen a movie you can't have an appinion on it! Ha! You know the saying, if you haven't tried something to put it down... or something like that."  
Darien smiled lightly, "You got me there, Meatball head."  
Serena smiled proudly.  
"Then I guess I better see some movies if I'm going to debate on this subject."  
"You bet. But you have to pick the right movies. You can't go to all the dumb ones. You have to go to some good ones."  
"Well, since you know ALL about them, why don't you take me to some?"  
"WHAT?" Serena jumped back, "I didn't mean I was going to show you around like some tour guide!"  
"Come on, Serena. You did say he has to see the good ones." Lita smiled, "Besides, isn't it about time you two stopped FIGHTING all the time."  
Serena glared at Lita then sighed dejectedly, "Fine, but only to two movies!"  
"Fine with me. I don't have time to go see every movie in the world."  
"You should have time!"  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"I mean, you are a work-a-holic!"  
"What? What does that make you then?"  
"Perfect!"  
"What?"  
"Yeah!"  
The afternoon continued... into a long stressful day.  
  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"That good for nothing, jerk! He doesn't know what a good mind is! He just thinks 'cause he goes to COLLAGE he's the only one worth saying anything smart! Well, I'm smart!" Serena hit her pillow hard, "I may not get good grades but that has NOTHING to do with it!"  
Luna sighed and snuggled against the covers at Serena's feet.  
"Just wait, I'll show him every good movie there is until he gets it into his head that movies are a..." Serena smiled sweetly, "good thing. Like Sleeping Beauty!" Serena giggled and kicked her feet up and down, causing Luna to glare at her in annoyance.  
Serena settled down and breathed deeply, "He is definatly seeing Sleeping Beauty."  
And with that she fell asleep.  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Darien rubbed his eyes and squinted at the clock. Eleven-thirty pm. He groaned, knowing he needed to get some sleep before his exam tomorrow.  
He got off the couch and dropped his text book on the sofa. He walked to his room and changed into some boxers before crawling into bed.  
School... too much school to do.  
His eyes closed...  
  
"Oh no!" was the first thing that entered Darien's head as he drifted off to sleep. He looked around and once again he was in the same room he was in last night. The girl had jumped up on the couch, "You can't be here!" She pointed.  
Darien sighed in disapointment. How could he have the same kind of dream twice?  
He slouched down on the couch and rubbed his temples.  
The girl eyed him for a while before slowly sitting down on the couch and slipping her feet off the side, "This isn't right. I never have dreams twice."  
"Look, since we're going to be... ah... sleeping for a while can we please not talk? I'm getting a headache."  
"Your getting a headache!" The girl stood up, "This is MY dream!" She waved her hands around. Darien winced.  
"Did you watch the movie I told you to watch?" She spun on him.  
"I didn't have time."  
"That proves it."  
"What?"  
"You're a work-a-holic, aren't you?"  
Darien rolled his eyes, "That's the second time I've been called that in 24 hours."  
"Really, well who ever said it before me was right. If you can't have one hours time to sit down and watch one simple movie. There is something wrong with you."  
"What about you?"  
"I watch lots of movies!"  
"And your school work?"  
She crossed her arms, "I make time."  
"You MAKE time?"  
He could feel her glare on him, "Don't start! I already have a Mr. Know-it-all who tells me how bad my grades are!"  
"Let me guess, these movies get in your way?"  
"Hardly. It's the teacher."  
"It's always the teacher."  
"It is!"  
"Right."  
"Fine, I'm not talking to you."  
"Fine with me."  
Silence.  
"What subject do you have trouble with?"  
"I thought we weren't talking." She pointed out.  
"Humor me."  
"Math..." She sighed, "history, biology... and english is kind of hard too."  
Darien was silent.  
"What about you? You must get perfect grades if you study all the time."  
"I get A's."  
Serena sniffed, "Of course you would."  
  
``````````  
  
Pluto's POV -  
  
This is not turning out how I wanted it at all. They're arguing instead of getting to know each other better. I pulled at my hair, "I need another plan..." I thought of putting them in a prison but that would hardly make a difference, besides, Queen Serenity would kill me if she ever found out.  
What about... inviting more people in... like the scouts... No, that wouldn't do.  
Memories! Ha! I got it! Then they would be forced to talk about something they have in common!  
With a wave of my septer and a good honest thought my plans began to be put in motion.  
  
```````````  
  
"I know my ABC's. I'm not that stupid." Serena glared at the man in front of her.  
The man chuckled, "I'm only trying to figure out what you know."  
"What's it to you?"  
"I could help."  
"Sure."  
"I'm serious. It's not like we have anything else to do in this... dream. We might as well study."  
"I refuse to study in my sleep!"  
The man shrugged his shoulders, "Suit yourself, I was only trying to help."  
"My text books aren't even here."  
"That's fine. I'm sure you can give me a hint as to where you are or what you don't understand."  
"I guess."  
The man grabbed a penciel and paper from a small table, "Come over here."  
Serena hesitated before giving in to his command. She walked over and sat on the armchairs arm and looked down at the paper the man beside her was holding.  
"Did you study this?" He drew a problem.  
"Yes."  
"This?"  
"Yeah..."  
"This?"  
"What's that?"  
"Okay, let's start from here..."  
Serena watched his hand write down more problems. He had a big steady hand and his hand writing was nice. Serena looked at his face but she couldn't see it. He seemed to be hidden by a fog... just trying to look at his face made her eyes feel blury.  
"How am I supposed to figure that out?" Serena snapped her attention back to the paper. It looked like a bunch of nonsense.  
He laughed and began to explain.  
For some reason Serena felt she had heard that same voice many times before... how odd.  
  
  
(To be Continued...)  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
All done for now. This is going to be a short story the ending should be coming to you soon! Ja ne!  
  
Thanks for read'in! 


	4. Chapter Three

Title: In My Dreams  
Author: Marie J.W.  
Chapter: Three  
Rated: PG  
Email: angellady41@hotmail.com  
  
Next chapter is out! Read it and email about it!  
  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"Tripping's not my only talent! I mean, tripping's not EVEN a talent!"   
Serena fumed at the tall figure in front of her.  
Darien laughed at her outraged face, "Then what is your talent,   
Meatball head?"  
"It's... it's..." her words faultered. What WAS her talent?  
"Told you so." He moved past her towards the arcade doors, "See ya   
around, Meatball head."  
"What a minute!" Serena stormed after him and out the door. She caught   
up to him and pulled on his sleeve, "What's you're talent?"  
He smiled, "Studying."  
"That's not a talent."  
He frowned, "I have talents, Meatball head, you just don't need to know   
what they are."  
"Ha!" Serena stood back and pointed at him, "How do I know that, huh? You   
can't prove you have a talent. I could say the same thing you did and get   
away with it."  
"I don't have to prove anything to you." He started walking again. Not   
knowing why, Serena began to panic. She wanted him to stay and argue with   
her! Where was he going anyway?  
"Where are you going?" She shouted after him.  
"To study, like you should be doing." He threw over his shoulder.  
An idea popped into her head, "You aren't!"  
Darien stopped and turned around. Serena stomped up to him, "You have to go   
see a movie."  
"I have school work."  
"Movie first."  
"S... Meatball head."  
"Ha!" She accused happily, "You almost called me Serena!" The blonde did   
a little dance before reaching up and patting him on the head, "Good dog,   
now say the rest of it!"  
Darien glared at her.  
Serena smiled, "So, how about it?"  
"What?"  
"The movie!" She reminded him AGAIN exasperated.  
Darien looked towards his apartment then back at the awaiting blonde   
Meatball head. Heck with schoolwork, going to a movie and teasing the   
blonde ditz was sooo much more fun!  
"Fine."  
"Great! I'm going to show you every great movie there is out in this big   
world!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him down the street towards the   
Theaters.  
  
  
````  
  
"This is... sappy." Darien stared at the poster of a couple in an   
embrace. Lucky for him it was only rated PG.   
Serena bounced over to him with the tickets, "I watched this is Mina   
last weekend! It's sooo romantic!"  
Darien rolled his eyes.  
Serena took his hand and led him into the theater room. Already the   
pre-views were playing. They sat down and Serena let go of his hand.   
Darien immediately missed it but shook the feeling off.  
"And now for our Feature's Presentation!"  
Serena snuggled into the seat and sighed happily.  
Darien looked at Serena then the screen. What was he doing at a   
theater, watching a romantic film with Meatball head? He sighed and sat   
back to watch the show. Who knew!  
  
``````  
  
The show ended three hours ago, and the next show they watched ended an   
hour ago, but yet, here they were again getting tickets for a third show!   
Darien looked at his watch. It was starting to get late.  
"I think two movies is enough, Meatball head."  
"Just one more! I haven't seen this one and this is the last day it's   
playing!"  
Darien sighed, "Ser-Meatball head." Darien mentally shook his head. Why   
was it today he was having the hardest time calling her Meatball head?  
"You almost did it AGAIN!" She giggled, "Just give up! It's not worth   
the energy!"  
Darien groaned, "Do we HAVE to see 'this' movie?"  
"Yes! I don't want to wait months for it to come out!" Serena turned around   
and bought the tickets.  
Five minutes later they were seated again.  
  
``````  
  
"Now, aren't you glad you went to that show?" Serena smiled up at   
him.   
Darien shoved his hands in his pockets, "Hardly."  
Serena giggled, "I don't believe you! You were laughing through the   
whole thing." She linked her arm in his as the headed towards the   
exit.  
They stopped just inside the door. Through the glass doors they could see   
rain beating down on the sidewalk. Serena groaned, "Oh, no! I hate rain!"  
"And we're going to get all wet."  
"Yeah, we are aren't we?" Serena smiled, "That's not a bad idea!" She pulled   
him out into the rain.  
"You're going to get sick!" he shouted over the deafening raindrops.  
The blonde next to him only giggled, trying to see through the thick mist,   
"We need a taxi."  
It took them fifteen minutes to hail a taxi and by then they were   
soaked through. There was no way there was a dry spot on them.  
Serena shivered as she leaned back against the warm taxi seat. Darien   
rubbed his hands together before wrapping an arm around Serena's shoulders.   
He had to keep her warm until she could get home... didn't he?  
The taxi stopped in front of Serena's house.  
"Come inside. We have lots of blankets."  
Darien shook his head, "Naw, I got to get back anyway. Remember, I have lots   
of tests to study up on."  
Serena wrinkled her nose, "Fine... But later you have to see some   
other movies."  
"I can't see every movie in the world, Meatball head."  
Serena glared before sighing, "I'm never going to break you of that habit,   
am I?"  
Darien shrugged his shoulders, "You better get inside. I got to get   
home."  
Serena nodded and opened the door. She stepped out and turned around,   
ducking her head back into the taxi, "Tomorrow, after school, you'll watch   
more movies?"  
"Ser-Meatball head!"  
"That's a yes!" She smiled and quickly shut the door on him. Serena ran up   
to the house and smiled to herself as she shut the front door. Darien wasn't   
too bad, not as bad as she once thought him to be. I guess as long as I can   
beat him at Frisbee he'll always be 'not as bad'. Serena thought to   
herself before heading up stairs to take a warm bath.  
  
```````  
  
Darien sat down in front of the TV in his sweats holding a large cup of   
hot cocoa, "Today... has been amazing." He shook his head and slowly drank   
the hot liquid.  
He hadn't imagined Meatball head to be so much fun. Even though the movies   
were long... and 'not always' the greatest, it was just fun to watch a   
movie with her, to hear her giggling to the silly parts in the movie or   
her crying to the overly exaggerated sad parts in a movie. He chuckled,   
"What did I do to end up spend the day with her? I was just minding my   
own business. Oh- Never mind, you were teasing her, remember?"  
  
Hour later Darien fell into bed tired and drained. Studying wasn't what   
he wanted to do but it had to be done. He fell asleep with Serena on his   
mind.  
  
````````  
  
"I thought you would be here again!" Serena sat next to the man when   
he appeared on the couch, "I got a 83 in math yesterday! My teacher nearly   
had an heart attack!"  
"Great! You better have after we worked 'all' night."  
Serena didn't know why but tonight she was actually looking forward to   
having dreams of Darien... but here she was having dreams of some other   
guys she hardly even knew. He was nice, caring and sweet but... he   
wasn't Darien. Well, you'll get to watch movies with him tomorrow!  
"So, what now? I'm in no mood to discuss school in any shape or form and   
I'm too tired to play a game."  
Serena thought hard, "Let's play 20 questions!"  
"Okay."  
"What's your favorite desert?"  
"Chocolate." The man answer then cleared his throat, "What's you're   
favorite... um, let's see... What's you're favorite 'place' to eat   
desert?"  
Serena giggled, "The Arcade! They have great food there!"  
"The arcade? As in the Crown Center Arcade?"   
"Yeah! You know the place?"  
The man nodded, "Do I know you?"  
"I don't know."  
"What's you're name?"  
Serena smiled, "Hey! That's right. We don't know each other's names!   
I'm Serena!"  
"Serena? Serena..."  
"Tsukino! I'm a good friend of Andrew. Maybe you know him."  
The man stood up quickly, "Serena."  
"Yep!"  
"Oh, shoot! Is this is joke?! Something I'm making up in my dreams!   
Am I THAT obsessed?!" The man started to pace.  
Serena frowned, "What's the matter?"  
"Nothing! Oh, nothing at all! I'm going crazy! Wake up!" The man started   
to hit his head, "Wake up, wake up, wake up-" Serena quickly stood up   
and grabbed his arm before he could hit himself again.  
"Would you stop and tell me what's the matter?"  
"No."  
"Why?"  
"No."  
  
````````  
  
Serena fell into a booth at the arcade with a frown on her face. Last night   
was long and stressful. The stupid dream man wouldn't tell her what was wrong   
or even his name!  
"You look like you have a lot on you're mind." Andrew sat across from   
her, "What something to put a smile on your face?"  
"That would be great. But wait. Andrew, can I ask you something?" Serena   
looked up at him.  
He nodded.  
"I... I know this guy but... um, I don't know his name but he knows mine   
and uh... well, it's kind of complicated. Oh, never mind!" Serena looked out   
the window.  
"Well, if you ever want to 'really' explain it, you know I'm here." He   
stood up, "I'll get you that Sunday." He left.  
Serena sighed, depressed. She was actually starting to like spending her   
dreams with this guy but then last night, well, she certainly didn't want   
a reply of that.  
Funny, he seemed to know me or at least the Crown Center Arcade.  
At least we didn't argue about movies this time... Serena smiled to   
herself. All of a sudden her eyes went wide, "Andrew!" She stood up,   
"What time is?"  
Andrew stood ten feet away with her Sunday, "It's... three-thirty,   
why?"  
"Eke! I totally forgot! I have to get some movies!" with that she raced   
out the door leaving Andrew holding her chocolate covered ice cream   
Sunday.  
  
````````  
  
4:00pm didn't come soon enough for Darien. He had a class that went past   
time and then a teacher wanted to talk to him for a half an hour. Finally,   
he managed to get through is door without falling flat on the floor. He   
was tired. He felt like he spent all his energy trying to put off Serena   
all night. That girl was VERY persistent. Always demanding he tell her.   
Well, what could he say? 'I'm Darien Chiba, nice to meet you?'   
Darien fell back on the couch and was in 'the' very mood to just fall asleep   
on the couch when the doorbell rang. He groaned and slowly pulled himself   
off the couch. He dragged himself to the door and opened it.  
Serena herself stood in the doorway holding a plastic bag of... what he   
was sure of... movies.  
"Hello!" She smiled brightly at him.  
Darien sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "Serena... this really   
isn't the time."  
Her eyes went wide, "What do you know, you CAN say my name!"  
At that moment Darien didn't care if he called her Serena or Meatball   
head. Neither one seemed to make a difference. He just wanted so   
sleep!  
Serena moved past him to the inside of his living room. Darien hit his   
head once against the door before shutting it.  
"I brought some Disney movies from him! Classics that you have GOT to see!"   
She informed him while looking over his living room, "A little empty isn't   
it?"  
Darien ignored her. He walked past her and slumped back down on the   
couch, closing his eyes.  
"You look tired."  
"I am."  
Serena was silent.  
Darien popped an eye open. She was staring at him with a caring look in   
her eyes.  
She smiled when she saw him looking at her, "Well, since you're tired,   
how about you take a nap and I'll order take-out. Then in a half an hour   
we can watch these movies, kay?"  
Darien stared at her, the idea didn't sound too bad. He was in no mood to   
cook so he might as well let her do what she wanted. Besides, she was going   
to let him get some undisturbed sleep!  
Without consent or any form of unapproved, Darien got up and walked   
tiredly into his room, shutting the door behind him.  
  
````````  
  
Serena smiled, "Food!" She found the phone book and called for pizza.   
Fifteen minutes later two medium pizza's arrived. Serena woke Darien up   
for some money to pay for the food then let him go back to sleep.  
While Darien slept Serena looked around his large apartment. He had shelves   
of books along the walls and a large entertainment system. The couches were   
soft and made out of black leather. How could he live in a room with black   
in it? Serena wrinkled her nose before disappearing into the kitchen. She   
liked the kitchen. There was an Island in the middle with a bowl of apples   
in the center of it. And the rest of the kitchen was spacious and clean.   
Serena opened the pizzas and began eating.  
Later, she looked for some soda to go with the pizza but he only had   
bottled water. How strange!  
  
With pizza in hand, Serena walked down the short hallway and found a   
large organized and clean bathroom. Next to the bathroom was a small   
laundry room that was equally as clean as the bathroom. No unclean   
laundry!  
"Wow! Whoever marries him, is going to have her work cut out for her."   
Serena mused as she walked past Darien's room. The door was shut but   
she couldn't hear noise coming from inside.  
Serena swallowed the last of her pizza and slowly opened the door.   
Darien was tossing and turning, "No... Princess..."  
Serena looked at him through the dark room with worry, "Darien?"   
She whispered, "Are you alright?"  
"Who are you?!"  
Serena ran over to Darien's bed. His forehead was sweaty and he was   
gripping the sheets.  
"Darien!" She shook him, "Wake up! You're having a bad dream!"  
Darien slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room confused.   
Finally he looked up at Serena, "You weren't there."  
"Huh? Darien, I think you need to get up." Serena looked down at her   
watch and pushed a little button to light it up, "It's been about a half   
hour. You can sleep more later..."  
Darien nodded. He didn't want to go back to having weird dreams again.  
Serena walked out of the room to let Darien change his drenched shirt while   
she popped a movie in the VCR.  
  
Darien walked in a little bit later and sat down on the couch, "Serena, I   
need to talk to you."  
"Sure, but lets start the previews-"  
"No."  
Serena stared at him confused.  
"Serena, please."  
She turned and stopped the movie then stood up and sat down next to   
Darien, "Kay, what's up?"  
"You've been having odd dreams, haven't you?"  
Serena stared at him oddly before standing up, "What makes you say   
that."  
"Because I know... who the guy was in your dream."  
"What?" Serena was very confused. How would he know anything about her   
dreams or the man in them?  
"Your dream takes place in small antique room. In your first dream you   
argued with a guy about movies."  
"I... how do you know that?"  
"I am that guy in your dream, Serena."  
"What? You can't be! He's... different... he's..." Serena took a good   
look at Darien and suddenly it made sense, "You! You were the man in my   
dreams? You helped me study, you talked with me, played games with me,   
you?"  
Darien bowed his head, "Yes."  
"How come you didn't tell me?"  
"I... was afraid of what you would think. I knew... I know you don't like   
me all that much and-"  
Serena broke out laughing, "The whole time I was dreaming with you and I   
was hoping I was dreaming 'about' you!" Serena sat on the floor and   
laughed harder, "This is just too much!"  
Darien looked up and lifted an eyebrow, "You want to dream about me?"  
Serena stopped laughing immediately. Ops, said a little too much! She   
blushed and looked down, "Well... yeah, I mean, I guess..." She shrugged   
her shoulders, "After spending some time with you yesterday... I realized   
I didn't 'dislike' you as much as I thought..."  
Darien smiled, "Really?"  
Serena glanced up at him, "Yeah... well, anyway. Now that we know who   
we're 'really' dreaming about... and it doesn't matter that much does   
it?"  
Darien shook his head.  
"Then, can we watch the movie?!"  
"Movie?"  
"Yeah! You know the Disney movies I brought!"  
Darien laughed, "Alright, sounds good."  
Serena jumped up and pushed play and then skipped over to Darien on the   
couch. She looked at him then at the couch before settling down cautiously   
next to him. Darien glanced at her and lifted an arm and rested it over   
her shoulders.  
Serena snuggled into him.  
The movie began.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Pluto's POV -  
  
Ha! I knew my plan would work! It just took a little more time then I   
expected! They should have found out before now but... who cares? As long   
as they're together! Now, if I can just put then in a romantic mood...   
then poof! They'll be together in no time!  
I racked my brain for a place to put them then smiled. All my plans will   
work perfectly!  
  
  
  
(To Be Continued...)  
  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Hehehe... almost over. Stay tuned for Chapter Four (the last chapter) !   
Email and tell me what you think so far...  
  
Thanks for read'in! 


	5. Chapter Four

Title: In My Dreams  
Author: Marie J.W.  
Chapter: Four  
Rated: PG  
Email: angellady41@hotmail.com  
URL: www.geocities.com/mariejwfanfics  
Disclaimers: The Little Mermaid is copyrighted by Walt Disney.  
  
Ahhh... all done! This is the last chapter! Aren't you happy? I am! Okay,   
go a head and read!  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Serena rearranged her pillow and stared up at the ceiling. To the tell   
the truth she was a little nervous about spending so much time with... Darien!   
I mean, now that she knew for sure that it was Darien she wasn't sure how to   
act for a whole seven or eight hours! How odd. Serena tossed and turned   
before finally her eyes began to droop.  
Luna sighed and fell asleep, glad that her ward had finally stopped   
moving.  
Serena fell asleep and finally entered her dream.  
  
'What's all this? This isn't it?' Serena panicked. Where was Darien? Was she   
not going to have the dream now they knew who each other was? Oh, now every-  
thing was ruined!  
Serena looked down and screamed, or at least tried to. She was naked! This   
is got to be some kind of horrible nightmare! Serena looked around, she   
was naked sitting near the shore, in the water, of some kind of building.  
Somehow this scene looked familiar. Serena moved to stand up but her knees   
gave out. What was going on?  
All of a sudden she noticed a red crab sitting on a rock next to her and a   
fat yellow and blue fish sticking its head above the water. They seemed to   
be talking but she didn't understand them. Just then a large bird flew down   
and landed on her foot. It stared at her and began squawking. Serena stared   
at it with fear. What was it going to do?  
Then it dawned on her!  
"The Little Mermaid!" I'm having a dream about The Little Mermaid! Serena   
looked at the fish, the crab and the large bird. Ahhhh...  
But then wait a minute! Where was Darien? Was... oh, no! He must be the   
Prince! Serena put both feet in the water, almost drowning the large   
bird. Serena scrambled up to the beach looking for the large tent like thing   
she knew must be there! Darien couldn't see her like this!  
Serena found it and quickly wrapped it around her. No sooner had she   
became... descent a large Shepard dog came running around the corner of   
the beach and strait at her. Serena hopped up on the rock making sure to   
keep out of the large dogs way.  
The dog barked and yelped before taking off to get his Master.  
  
  
````````  
  
Darien promptly fell asleep. Serena and him watched three movies. Beauty &   
the Beast, Peter Pan, and Sleeping Beauty. All of which he thought were   
childish but he never told Serena so.  
Expecting to see a small room, Darien was quite surprised to see him   
self standing in a large old-fashioned room with a big hairy dog at his   
heels. He looked around. It was a castle! Where was Serena?  
The dog bounced around him, barking energetically. What did he want? Did   
he want food, water, to go outside? Darien quickly decided on the later.   
He wandered through the castle until he finally found a door that led to   
the outside. He was really surprised to see open Sea in front of him. The   
water went on for miles until you couldn't see the end.  
The air was cool and it felt incredibly good! Sea air.  
The dog barked at him, obviously wanting him to follow. Darien went after   
the dog but it was hard to keep close to him. The dog disappeared around   
a corner.  
Once Darien got there he noticed there was a steep hill of rocks. He   
slowly descended to the ground and found himself at the edge of the beach.   
He heard the dog barking off in the distance and started to walk towards   
the sound.  
A few seconds later the dog reappeared, barking and jumping back and   
forth, demanding his Master follow him. Darien held his hand up so the   
dog wouldn't jump on him, "Okay, okay! Hold on, I'm coming." He followed   
the dog around the corner and finally saw what the stupid mutt wanted from   
him. Serena! She was sitting on a rock wearing some strange material.  
What was she dressed like that for?  
  
```````  
  
Serena saw Darien and quickly jumped off the rock, ignoring the bouncing   
over excited dog.  
'Dar-' I can't talk! Serena realized with fear!  
"Serena! Are you okay? You look..." he trailed off as he got a good look at   
her choice of outfit, "strange... What are you wearing?"  
Serena bit her lip. He has never seen the little mermaid so how can I tell   
him what is going on?  
Ah! The sand! Serena bent down and started to draw in the sand. She wrote:   
My voice has been taken away. We're in the scene of The Little Mermaid. Do   
you the story of The Little Mermaid?  
  
Darien read what she wrote with some confusion. Why would they be in a story   
of The Little Mermaid!  
"Yes, I've heard of the story." He answered her.  
She wrote: Great! You are the Prince and I am the Little Mermaid.   
Okay?  
  
Darien nodded, "Now what?"  
Serena wrote: I'm not sure. We better go up to the castle. I need some   
clothes!  
  
Darien laughed, "Okay, let's go up. But what is with this dog?"  
Serena wrote: He's yours. The Prince has a dog.  
  
Darien looked at the dog with some annoyance then sighed, "Okay," he took   
her elbow, "Let's go inside."  
  
They walked up the beach and up to the castle.  
  
```````  
  
In an instant Serena was separated from Darien and she was once again naked   
but this time in a bath full of bubbles. Maids surrounded her with   
clothes, dirty laundry and lots of gossiping. Serena ducked under the water   
a little more, feeling exposed. She'd been to gym class and showered with   
other girls but this was a lot different. Here so she was only one naked.  
"Aww... poor girl..." One would say.  
"She was probably ship wreaked..." Another commented.  
Serena sighed and quickly washed up. They maid put her in a pink dress with   
off the shoulder sleeves. And pulled her long hair back into a single   
clip barrette on the side, leaving the rest of her long hair trailing down   
her back.  
They pulled her into the hallway and lead her towards what she was sure was   
the dinning room.  
  
```````  
  
Darien turned around in circles. Where did she go? He was holding her hand   
one second then the next... poff! Darien finally noticed his surroundings.   
The stupid mutt was gone and he was standing in a large furnished bedroom.   
On the bed was Princely clothes laid out for him to change into. Darien   
sighed, "What next?!"  
He quickly changed and looked around the room to find any clues to his   
identity in this strange dream.  
A knock came at the door. Darien opened it, "Yes?"  
"Dinner is almost ready, sir."  
Darien nodded, "Uh... could you take me to the dinning room?"  
The servant looked at him oddly but nodded. Darien followed the young man   
down the hall to a large room where an older man sat at a table.  
Darien thanked the young man and walked over to the table. The older   
man smiled, "Eric! There you are."  
Eric? Eric? Oh! That must be me! The man started talking but Darien was   
hardly listening to him. All he could do was think about this strange dream   
and where Serena could be.  
Finally he heard some whispering coming from across the room. He turned and   
his breath caught. Serena stood in a heavenly pink dress with her hair   
down around her shoulders.  
Wow!  
Serena smiled at him, which made her look even more like an angel.  
"She looks Lovely, don't you think, Eric?"  
"Huh?" Darien snapped out of it and quickly replied, "Uh... yes...   
very Heavenly."  
The older man looked at him oddly before shrugging if off.  
Darien pulled out a chair for Serena and let her sit down before taking a   
seat next to her.  
  
The dinner was odd and Darien didn't know what to think of riding into   
town. Where was town and who was the older man sitting next to him? He seemed   
to know him well.  
Serena wasn't too uncomfortable with this dream so far. She knew what   
would sort of happen and how the rules went.  
  
In a snap Serena was sitting in a carriage with Darien. Darien looked   
around then sighed, "I'm not getting used to this pop here and there   
thing."  
Serena laughed silently.  
In no time there were in town. Darien hopped down and looked around before   
going to the other side of the carriage.  
He looked at Serena. She was standing, waiting for him to help her down.   
Darien rolled his eyes and grasped her waist, lifting her down from   
the carriage.  
Serena took his hand and led him through the some town. She pointed to   
things and tried to speak to him with hand movements but it was   
nearly impossible. She only got a few things across.  
"How long is this dream going to last? It's got to be over some time   
soon!" Darien wondered as they sat down on a bench.  
Serena shrugged her shoulders.  
"Why can't you talk?"  
Serena tried to think of a way to put it. Finally she started making   
hand movements. She waved her hand up and down like a fish swimming in   
water then with the other hand made it look like an octopus.  
Darien stared at her hands curiously, "Waves?"  
Serena shook her head.  
"Water? Fish..."  
Serena nodded. Then moved the other hand more.  
"Huuu...squid? Sucking thing?"  
Serena shook her head.  
"Octopus!"  
Serena nodded vigorously and with her hand movements tried to reply to   
the scene with Queen Ursula and Ariel.  
Darien didn't quite understand it all but he got the point, "Great, so for   
this whole dream you won't be able to speak?"  
Serena nodded, a little bummed out.  
Darien took her hand and squeezed it, "No problem. We'll work it out."   
He didn't know why he was taking this dream or being with Serena so well   
but strangely enough he didn't mind it. For him, it was taking one moment   
at a time and doing something with it. But he was going to be glad to get   
back to the real world.  
Darien looked up at the sound of music and smiled. A small group was dancing   
to a man playing a violin.  
Darien stood up, "May I have this dance, malady?"  
Serena smiled and stood up next him and nodded. She placed her hand once   
again in his as he led her out onto the street with the rest of the   
couples.  
Darien pulled Serena against him chest, making her blush cutely. Darien   
wrapped an arm around her waist and swayed her to the beat. Serena rested   
her head on his shoulder. How odd, she thought, Darien usually wouldn't be   
so... intimate a day ago... why now? Either way though, she liked it...   
a lot.  
Darien rested his head on Serena's head and inhaled her scent. Fresh   
flowers! He took a deep breath and swung her out away from him then twirled   
her around. Serena gasped in surprised before smiling widely. This is fun!   
He twirled her around several times before she was almost dizzy then pulled   
he back to him. The song was soft and the melody reminded him of something   
but he couldn't place it.  
Serena lifted her head and he was struck at the endless beauty she held.   
Fifty years from now could 'never' take the beauty out of her eyes! She   
would continue forever and ever looking at him... just_like_that.  
He lifted a hand and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She   
leaned towards his fingers automatically, a motion, which stirred his   
heart, strings and made him feel lighthearted.  
Serena loved the feel of him being so near and being so... touchable.  
The couples stopped dancing around them and smiled at the Prince and the   
lovely girl dancing with him. It looked like Prince Eric had met his match   
in every way (AN: Sorry had to put that in! Me love Swan Princess!).  
The man playing the violin started up another soft romantic tune just for   
the Prince and the girl.  
Darien didn't know what was happening but he just couldn't take his eyes   
off her. Her eyes, her hair, the curve of her face, her... lips. His   
eyes dropped to give her lips all his attention. What would it be like to   
kiss such soft rosy lips?   
Serena's stomach flipped as Darien stared intently down on her face. What   
did he see in her eyes? What did he see in her face?  
Serena looked into his own eyes and was surprised by the warmth there,   
the caring the... need? Need for what?  
Darien's head started to tip towards hers. Serena heart leapt into her   
throat. Was he going to kiss her? What was she going to do? She'd never   
kissed anyone before! What if she did something wrong? What if he 'didn't'   
kiss her?  
  
  
Ring... ring... ring...  
  
Serena fell off the bed and landed on soft pink carpet with a thud.   
Luna yowled as Serena's leg landed on her long black tail.  
Serena moaned, "Ooo... my head..."  
"You're head!" Serena yanked her tail out from under Serena and licked it   
with sympathy, "My TAIL! You landed on it AGAIN!"  
Serena pushed herself up back on the bed and looked around then hid her   
face in her hands, "No! No! No! He was almost going to- I think he was   
almost going to- He might have been almost going to- What am I saying?"  
"I have no idea but you need to get out of bed. You have school in   
fifteen minutes!"  
Serena fell back on her pillows, "No! I have to go back to sleep! He has   
to kiss me!"  
Luna rolled her eyes, "He can kiss you tomorrow night."  
"No! He won't! I know he won't!"  
"Get up!"  
  
  
```````  
  
Darien was suddenly ripped from his dream by a loud siren coming from his   
open window. Darien looked around the room, almost expecting to see Serena   
there but she was gone. He rolled over and looked at his clock.  
"Shoot!" He jumped out of bed. He was going to be late for school! He ran   
in the bathroom, his room, the kitchen, the living room, then back to   
his bedroom, then out the door barley having enough to put on his green   
jacket.  
  
````````  
  
Serena ran out the door with a REALLY MAD cat on her heels. After she was   
in safe distance she stopped and sighed, "Stupid cat. I should have a   
choice when I get up! I don't need her..." Serena trailed off as she looked   
down at her pink watch, "Aaaahhh... I'm going to be sooo late!" She raced   
down the sidewalk.  
  
``````  
  
Darien raced down the street with his bag of books while looking at his   
watch, "Five minutes late. That's not too bad..."  
  
`````  
  
Serena rounded the corner and ran into someone. She fell to the floor with   
her school bag on her rear end. She quickly pushed herself up to her knees   
and bowed, apologizing, "Gomen... Gomen... Gomen..."  
"Ah... it's okay..."  
  
```````  
  
Darien stopped short as Serena's silvery voice ascended his ears.  
"Gomen... Gomen... Gomen..."  
He looked just up ahead of him. A man stood with lots of boxes in his   
arms while Serena was on her knees apologizing to him.  
Darien chuckled.  
"Ah... it's okay..." The man tried to side step the girl but Serena   
quickly stood up in his way, "Are you sure? Are you all right? Do you   
need help?"  
Darien, deciding to rescue the poor man, jogged up to them, "Serena." He   
turned to the man, "Do you mind if I borrow her?"  
The man quickly shook his head and when Darien pulled Serena to the side,   
the man quickly hurried off.  
"I think that man is late for something."  
"LATE!" Serena squealed, "Ms. H is going to give me detention for sure!"   
Serena was about to bound off but Darien put his arm out, stopping her from   
her leaving.  
She looked up at him in surprise.  
"You're not the only one late but I at least think we should finish what   
we started."  
"Started wha-" She was suddenly cut off by a quick but passionate kiss on   
the lips from Darien.  
"I'm late. Talk to you later, Usako!" With that last bit he ran off towards   
the Collage. Serena stood there in a daze. He KISSED ME! Serena spun around   
and giggled, "HE KISSED ME!"  
Several by stander stared at the young girl with curiosity. Serena blushed   
and quickly skipped off to school with a fluttery heart.  
  
``````  
  
Darien smiled all the way to school, knowing that after his classes were   
over he was going to pick Serena up at the school and take her out for   
a Chocolate Sunday. They had a lot of things they needed to go over but   
he was sure... her heart belonged to him.  
As he entered the Collage the music from his dream played in his head.  
"Deep in my soul... a love so strong... it takes control..."  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Pluto's POV -  
  
I did a little dance, "Yes! Yes! Yes! He kissed her!"  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Serena sat by Amy in class with a big smile on his face. Amy looked at   
her oddly. Serena turned to her, "HE KISSED ME!" She whispered,   
excited, "HE_KISSED_ME!"  
  
  
(The End.)  
  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Well? What do you think? An odd ending but you know they get together. I   
hope you liked it. Ja ne and email me!  
  
Thanks for Read'in! 


End file.
